


Military Secrets

by Kasai_Okami68



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Neko Girl, Slow Build, Slow Updates, neko, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasai_Okami68/pseuds/Kasai_Okami68
Summary: You, are an eleven-year old girl who has run away from the only place you have ever known; your "home". You being a child with cat ears and tail; "home" being a government run laboratory where you were tortured, beaten, abused, and traumatized. You are sick of it all, and, in the dead of night, leave the hell you knew behind. With the help of a few Survey Corps members, you are able to get into training for the military. You make friends, develop crushes, and fight for your life during your training. Will your secret be revealed, or will you be able to keep it hidden? (Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!) [I swear the story is better than the summary.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Sigh* I'm so sorry for this cringe. This is my first ACTUAL story I've ever written. I'm really trying, even though it may not seem like it. Again, I'm sorry. Feel free to please leave suggestions for stories, and how to improve on my writing. Thank you.

I stood in line with the other trainees, waithing to be judged by our 'teacher' so to speak, Keith Shadis. He went around screaming insults at the others, and telling them all their insecurities, all while making fun of them. He would've most likely skipped over me, but I had kept the hood of my claok up, and that was the one and only reason he stopped at me. 

"Why do you have a fucking hood on your head!?" Keith spat in my face. 

I didn't even flinch, and only replied calmly, "Because I had allowance to so, sir." He 'tched', clearly not believing my statement, and glared at me. 

"Take that stupid thing off this fucking instant." He growled lowly. I simply glared at him with icy eyes. 

"No." I uttered under my breath. 

"What did you just say to me?!" He yelled at me enraged. 

"No!" I spat back, my (E/C) orbs glowing with ferocity. His own eyes widened at my feral behavior and he backed off without a word to judge the other trainees. 

"Ugh, people are so frustrating sometimes." I mutter not noticing the bewildered stares I was getting from others.

*Time skip a few days :3*

I sigh as I yank the cloak off, freeing my (FU/C) cat ears, while unwrapping my tail from around my waist and pulling it out of my shirt. I flop down on my bed and groan; today was a long day, and if the rest of training was going to be this way, I don't even know how I'm going to survive. 'I need a shower; I'm probably filthy.' I think, and heave a sigh. I pick my cloak back up, and put it on while concealing my tail. I really needed it to help me relax as well. I keep my head lowered as I walk, quietly mumbling to myself as I go. To my luck, there was not a single soul in the showers. I sigh in relief, switching the hot water on, then quickly ridding myself of the uncomfortable cloak, and stripping down. I relax as I walk into the inviting, steamy water. For the larger portion of my stay, I just stood there and enjoyed the relaxing warmth.

I stepped out of the shower, my tail wrapped around my waist, a towel around me. A towel was also draped over my head, concealing my (FU/C) ears. Once I was sure I was alone, I yanked the towels off and pulled my clothes on. I had finished dressing just in time to see a girl with ebony hair in a ponytail walk in. 'Uh... her name's Sasha... right?' I smile brightly at the girl.

"Uh... hi! You're Sasha, right?" I start, trying to start a friendly conversation. 

"Yeah!" She replied with a wide smile on the girls face. 

"And, you're (Y/N), right?" I skake my head slightly. 

"Uh, yeah! So, how was running those laps the other day? Hell?" She sighs. 

"They sure were. The notion of having real food kept me going, though." I smile, and walk up to ebony haired girl. 

"Well, I've gotta go now. I do hope we can talk later, Sasha!" And with that, I left to my room. As I enter my room, I sigh in relief. 'That was way too close.' I think, throwing off the cloak for the day and laying down. Sasha had almost seen my ears and tail. I told myself I would never let anybody know about me being a neko. And I have never broken that promise. Well, actually, that's a lie. I had told Corporal Levi about my predicament, and he had given me special privileges. He allowed me to break the dress code by wearing a Survey Corp cloak, and he allowed me my own room. 'Guess he isn't as heartless as they say.' I think. I yawn and stretch, standing up and locking the door. I flop down onto my bed, passing out instantly.

A knock on my door wakes me from my pleasant slumber. I sit up groggily, and groan.

"Who's there?" I grumble, a bit agitated at the person waking me.

"I am just here to wake you up, ma'am." A female voice says politely, and footsteps lead away from my door as soon as the words were spoken. I stretch and stand up, yawning. I grab a new uniform, and quickly pull it on. Once that was done, I grab hairbrush, and quickly rid the knots from hair. I tuck my tail in my shirt and grab my cloak, pulling the hood over my head and flattening my ears. I walk out of my room and towards the mess hall. I make my way through the tables and I go and grab my food. It's bread along with stew with potatoes, and hopefully, small chunks of beef. I find a table and sit down, not bothering to look at who's beside me. I start to shove spoonfuls of the broth into my mouth when a voice snaps me out of it. 

"Uh... hi!" I turn to look at the source only to find a boy with sky blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. He was giving me a very shaky smile. I swallow my mouthful of stew, and give him a smile as well.

"Hello!" I say quietly but cheerfully. "Who are you, may I ask?" I tuck a strand of hair from my face to behind my ear, as it was obscuring my view.

"A-Armin. I'm Armin." The boy stutters out. I assume he is very shy from his actions.

"I'm (Y/N). It's a pleasure to meet you." I stick my hand out of my cloak for a handshake. He hesitantly takes it. After all was said and done, he looks back at his food. 

"If I'm not intruding in on your business, why are you always wearing that cloak?" He asks softly. I bite my lip and think of a realistic lie, as a metallic taste invades my tastebuds. 

"I, uh... I don't like showing my face much because I have a facial deformity, and it's also a horrible habit I have." Now the second quote, is as true as it gets. He nods slowly in understanding. "Now we should hurry and eat. Training starts soon." I say and start eating again. I finish soon after, and leave toward the training ground.

~Minor timeskip~

I sigh in content as I crack my knuckles; my fingers hurt from the log lifting we had to do today. It was now time to spar against an opponent. I strolled up to a boy by the name of Jéan, and lightly tap him on the shoulder. He spins around and looks down at my smaller frame. I ask the tall male of he wants to spar against me. He just scoffs at my, "idiocy".

"You're just a little girl, and I don't fight kids nor girls." He states as if it were the most obvious thing on earth. I roll my eyes and sighed.

"Fine, whatever. I'm leaving to spar against someone else. See ya later, fraidy cat." He stutters out a few incoherent words, and what sounded like a, "wait!", but I only ignored him, and walked off. I then walked up to a brunette, and tap him on the shoulder, just like I had done with Jéan. I asked him if he wanted to spar against me. He said yes, and gave me his name, Eren, and asked me for mine.

"My name's (Y/N). It's nice to meet you." I say matter-of-factly, and stick my hand out for a handshake. He takes it, and we agree to start the fight.

We start in the casual fighting stance, one foot in front of the other, and our fists up near our faces. Eren is holding a wooden knife, and he nods to signify that he's ready to start the brawl. 

He lunges at me with the dull weapon, trying to "stab" me in the leg. I dodge; he was surprised that I was much faster than he. I spin around and plant my foot down on his back, and he lands with a surprised oof. His limbs were a jumbled mess, and I resist the urge to laugh. I instead grab the knife, and help him up.

"What kind of person helps their opponent up?" He asks with a snort. I just roll my eyes.

"Me," I reply, "that's who. Besides, you aren't really my opponent. You're just my sparring partner." I say with a smile. "Now, I don't think you went full on, though. I think you were holding back a bit there, huh?" He only smiles sheepishly.

"I might've been a bit easy on you, but I did try!" He says, his hands in the air.

"Fine, fine. I'll believe ya." I say, rolling my eyes. "Now c'mon, let's go get some food." I say to him, walking toward the mess hall.


End file.
